


It Was All Down To Granny

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Spell of Shattered Sight hits Ruby, she goes looking for Granny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was All Down To Granny

It was all Granny’s fault, every last bit of it.

Ruby watched as Marco pinned Archie against the wall, yelling something about how if it hadn’t been for him, Marco would have grown up with his parents. Another time, she might have intervened, but now she was happy to let Marco get on with it. Who did Archie think he was preaching to half of Storybrooke anyway? It was about time someone finally let him have it. Besides, she didn’t care. She had to tell Granny what she should have told her a long time ago.

If it wasn’t for Granny, Ruby would have been happy now. But no, Granny had taken everything she could from Ruby. If Granny had been honest with Ruby about her wolf heritage in the first place, Peter would most likely still have been alive today, because Ruby would have been able to keep him safe. And all those other deaths at her hands wouldn’t have happened either. If Ruby had known the reason she had to wear that stupid cloak, of course she’d have worn it, to keep herself and everyone else safe. But no, Ruby had been carrying that guilt around with her for the last few years, well, those when she had her memories anyway, when it was all down to Granny.

It was too bad it wasn’t a full moon tonight, Ruby thought as she made her way towards Granny’s Diner. That meant she wouldn’t get to do what she really wanted to do. Her mother had taught her to control herself as a wolf, but this time, she was going to remember every moment. Because that was another thing that Granny had done. Maybe things would have been different if she had been allowed to grow up with her mother. She’d spent so long believing her mother was dead, and that was Granny’s fault too. If she’d been brought up by Anita, Ruby would have been able to control her wolf urges. And she would have been able to be proud of who she was, instead of being ashamed as Granny had made her feel. Of course, she lost her chance to spend any more time with her mother thanks to Ms. Snow White, so as soon as she was done with Granny, Ruby was going to go and find her, too.

But Granny had never let Ruby be herself throughout her entire life. And Ruby couldn’t allow her to get away with it any more.


End file.
